Call of the Siren
by HoneyxMonkey
Summary: It's been four years since the war ended. Peace has finally prospered between the two nations. Eveything seems to be okay again. But a voice hangs in the air. It sings a tune that only Callum can hear. What happens when a chain of events set off a catalyst that could thrust the world into chaos? What happens when the trigger is pulled? What happens when that trigger is Callum?
1. Into the Unknown

**This is very loosely based off of the masterpiece that is Frozen 2.**

_Ahahahah_

Callum shot up from his slumber. There it was again. The voice's sweet melody hung in the air like a serpent waiting to strike. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, blinking in the darkness while he waited for his eyes to adjust.

_Ahahahah_

Again the voice sang. Taunting him. Drawing him further away from sleep and the comfort of his warm bed.

He sighed heavily, rising from the soft mattress. His barefeet treading across the stone floor was the only noise in the otherwise silent room.

The young mage stood quietly in front of the window, watching the twinkling stars shine high above the earth.

_Ahahahah_

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the noise out of his head but the sweet voice of this siren sang loud and clear.

"I can hear you, but I won't. Some look for trouble while others don't." He backed away from the window, turning he exited the room walking swiftly down the hall. "There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day. And ignore your whispers, which I wish would go away."

_Ahahahah_

He copied the the sirens melody. "Oh, oh."

_Ahahahah_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued walking.

"You're not a voice. You're just a ringing in my ear. And if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear." He found himself outside. His barefeet were tickled by the grass that was dotted with the early morning dew. "Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls! I'm sorry secret siren but I'm blocking out your calls!"

He stared into the night sky. A thin mist veiled the grass on which he stood. "I've had my adventure." He whispered into the wind. "I don't need something knew. I am afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you, into the unknown!"

_Ahahahah!_

"Into the unknown!"

_Ahahahah!_

"Into the unknoooowwwn!"

_Ahahahah_

He sighed again, wrapping his arms around himself. "What do you want? Cause you've been keeping me awake." He turned on his heel to head back inside. "Are you here to distract me, so I make a big mistake." He paused, staring down at his hands. Hands that carried blood that held magic. "Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me? Who knows deep down, I'm not where I'm meant to be."

The air was still. No answer from that enticing, melodic voice.

"Everyday's a little harder, as I feel my power grow." The wind began to pick up. Autumn leaves swirled around him in the wind. Callum could tell that this light breeze held magic. "Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go, into the unknown!"

_Ahahahah!_"Into the unknown! Into the unknoooowwn!"

_Ahahahah!__ Ahahahah!_"Are you out there! Do you know me! Can you feel me! Can you show me!"

"Ahahahah!" He matched the siren's melody.

_Ahahaha! _It answered back.

"Ahahaha!"

_Ahahahah!_They sang together in unison now.

_Ahahahah!_"Ahahahah!"

The voice began to fade, leaving behind only the faintest whisper lost to the wind.

"Where are you going, don't leave me alone! How do I follow you, into the unknown!"

A burst of light that came from him dispersed into the air, leaving millions of colorful crystals floating in the air. He looked around, bewildered and saw that they stretched all across Katolis.

**As you can see this was basically Callum singing Into the Unknown. I've never written a song fic and I thought I would try it out! (not all the chapters will have songs. its probably only this one)**** Ps. If you listen to the song its kind of timed with it. albeit not perfectly but still.**


	2. Awakening

**No. This is not another song one.**

Ezran shot up in bed. What was that that had woken him? It sounded like a loud crack, almost like ice breaking.

His eyes drifted to the window, expecting to see darkness. Instead he was greeted with the sight of millions of crystals floating in the air.

He gasped and hurriedly ran out onto the balcony. He slowed to a walk as he studied them closer.

There were six colors in all and each color had a symbol etched into it that Ezran recognized as the arcanum symbols.

His hand hovered next to a star crystal as if to touch it.

"What are these?" He whispered to himself in amazement and fear. Fear of the unknown.

He noticed glowing coming from his chambers. At first he thought it was Bait, but as he looked closer he realized that it was the magic cube thing. Callum had left it in his room earlier.

He carefully picked it up and saw that all six sides were glowing brightly. That's when he noticed that the sky symbol was glowing most brightly.

He gasped softly. "Callum, what's going on?"

The doors burst open and Corvus ran in, out of breath.

"Your majesty! The lights-"

"I know, Corvus." Ezran was clutching the cube. "I think... I think that something is wrong... with Callum."

Corvus' gaze shifted to the cube the young king was holding. "Is that his?"

Ezran nodded. "We need to find where he is."

Corvus nodded and bowed. Then they both left to find the mage.

**_Meanwhile_**

Callum looked around. Breathless he gingerly touched one that had the moon arcanum on it.

"What are these?" He wondered aloud.

"Callum!" The elven accent of his girlfriend broke through the silence.

He turned just in time for her to tackle him to the ground.

He grunted in pain as he hit the ground hard. "Rayla, what's wrong?"

"What's _wrong__?__" _She demanded, her voice shrill. "Callum, what are _those_."

She gestured wildly with her left hand. The sky and moon arcanum crystals glowing more brightly than the rest with the two magical creatures right there.

"I- I don't know." He admitted. "They just sort of, appeared?"

_Ahahahah_

He gasped when he heard the voice again. He glanced behind him out across the ocean.

"What? What is it?" The elf gently placed her hand on his jaw and turned his face towards hers. "Callum what's wrong?"

"You can't hear that?" He asked. It had sounded so loud he was sure that she must've heard it.

"Hear what, Callum?" Her violet eyes, filled with worry, searched his emerald green ones.

"The voi-"

_Ahahahah_

There it was again. A swift breeze flowed between them.

"That was magic." Rayla breathed out. Her eyes drifted across the sky, now dotted with crystals.

"Rayla, something is calling to me." Callum could feel the magic of the Sky swell inside of him with every breeze that carried the ever so sweet melody of the siren to his ears.

**When I said loosely based, I meant extremely loosely. the concept is there but Im enjoying putting my own spin on it.**


	3. Connection

The moment Callum said that, Rayla was sent into panic. This wasn't going to turn out like the fever dream was it?

"W-what do you mean _calling _to you?"

"I don't know exactly but I keep hearing this voice." He shifted his gaze from her eyes to the frost on the ground that had appeared when he sent out that burst of light. "It's like... it's like it wants me to follow it."

Rayla bit her lip. This was concerning. She was concerned, worried, and maybe even a little scared.

"Callum!" The panicked voice of Ezran split through the air. When the young king saw his brother and Rayla sitting on the grass he thought that Callum had been hurt. "Callum, what's wrong? What hurt you?"

Ezran collapsed to his knees in front of his brother, taking the older boy by the shoulders.

"What? Nothing hurt me, Ez. I'm fine."

Rayla could see he was definitely not fine. "Callum I think-"

"I'm _fine_." He insisted once more.

"What's with all of these crystal things?" Ezran asked. The Sky and Moon arcanums still glowed brightly.

"No clue." Callum said. "But... I'm pretty sure I made them."

Ezran stared at him. "How can you not know what they are if _you _made them?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." Callum sighed. "I don't know what happened, Ez."

_Ahahahah_

This time the call was alot more impatient. Like a mother who'd asked her child one to many times to pick something up and he still hadn't.

Callum stiffened as another breeze flowed around them. He was hyper-aware of the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, the magic in the wind that he could feel with every breath he took. He felt like he was in Xadia again. Like everywhere he looked there was magic.

"Oh, Callum." Ezran suddenly said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "This was in my room."

He pulled out the Key of Aaravos, all six sides still glowing strongly.

Callum took it from his brother's outstretched hand.

"Why are they all glowing like that?" Ezran asked. He figured his brother would know.

Callum pointed to the crystals. "I think that they're working off of eachother. This glows when anything connected to a primal source is nearby and these crystal things seem to be doing the same thing."

"You said you made them." Ezran pointed out.

Callum nodded. "I _did._ But I don't know how I did it or what they even are."

Rayla put her hand over one. "There are six colors." She pointed to the Key of Aaravos. "Just like this. Each one represents and is connected to a primal source."

Ezran's eyes widened. "What? How did _Callum _do _that_? He's only connected to the Sky arcanum."

Rayla bit her lip. "Yeah... or maybe..."

"Maybe what?" The young king had a million questions in his eyes.

"I-"

Her answer was cut off by the sound of the crystals shattering and falling to the ground. The shards flashed brightly before seeping into the ground.

_Ahahahah_

This time it was softer. Like the other times it had called to him.

"Callum?" Rayla placed her hand on his.

"I think... I think I have to follow it."

**Btw future chapters will have major season 3 spoilers... so...**


	4. The Journey Begins

"Follow it?" Ezran couldn't really believe what his brother had just told him.

Callum nodded. "Yes. But I don't want you guys to get hurt-"

Rayla put a finger on his lips to shut him up. "No. If you're going we're going."

"But-"

"No buts. Callum I'm not going to let you go alone. I don't care what you have to say about it." She fixated her eyes on his as she took her hand away. "Alright?"

"Alright."

After going back inside they found Corvus and told him what happened.

"This probably isn't going to end well." He said. "King Ezran, I question whether or not you should go."

Ezran bit his lip. "Corvus, I know your concerns but I can't let Callum go alone. Not again. He needs me."

_Not again_. Those words painfully reminded Rayla of the last time Callum had done something this dangerous by himself. It hadn't ended well.

Corvus sighed and looked at the ground. "Very well. Who will you appoint as Regent while you're gone?"

Ezran thought for a moment. There were alot of people he trusted but he didn't know who had the capacity to bear the burden of ruling a kingdom, even if it was for a short time. "Get into touch with General Amaya. When she gets here tomorrow tell her that I trust her to run Katolis while I'm gone."

Corvus nodded and bowed and with that the three of them, plus Bait, left. Only packing the necessities, Ezran and Callum were thankful they actually had time to do this instead of like last time when they had to leave Katolis so quickly. Four years seemed like such a long time ago.

Ezran and Bait took the lead while Callum and Rayla stayed a little further behind.

"Hey, you okay?" Callum asked the silver-haired ex-assassin carefully.

She sighed. "No, not really. I'm just worried that whatever this thing that we're following is, it's trouble."

Callum gave her a small, reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay. Whatever this is, I feel like it's going to help."

Rayla looked skeptical. "Alright. I trust you."

"So... where exactly are we going?" Ezran asked. He had stopped. "Because it's either Xadia or the ocean."

"Wonderful question, Ez." Rayla nodded. "Where are we going?"

She held a look in her eyes that Callum interpreted all to easily. _Please not the water_.

Callum stood still for a moment, listening. He heard a voice in the back of his head saying to go towards the ocean.

"Rayla." He said slowly. "You know I love you and I'm really sorry for this."

"Ugh." She glared at him for a moment before her eyes softened and she turned away. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Ezran took the lead again as they continued walking but with a destination in mind.

A few hours into their journey they had stopped to rest near a small stream.

Ezran and Bait had fun splashing around while Callum and Rayla sat against the trunk of a tree.

"So, how far away do you think we are?" Rayla asked.

"From what?" Callum asked.

Rayla stared at him like he'd grown a third eye. "Whatever is calling to you, dummy."

"Oh." He stared at the ground for longer than was probably necessary. "I honest to god, don't know. Hopefully it'll be a short trip."

Rayla sighed and leaned her head against the tree. "Hopefully."

_Meanwhile_

Claudia stepped back into the dimly lit cave. She emptied the contents of her bag onto the ground in front of her father and the newly emrged Aaravos.

"I got what you asked for. "She told the elf bitterly. "What's your oh-so amazing plan?"

"Patience, child." Aaravos told her, a sly grin on his face. "Patience."


End file.
